Endless Tower
Endless Tower original link here. Below is a video of the run by: hyon games. = = = = = = = = = Endless Tower: Climb High and Grow Your Wings! = Wings are very important in MU Legend, allowing you to change your appearance and increase your combat power. In order to make them stronger, you must obtain the necessary materials in the Endless Tower. Players at Lv. 65 can enter it from the Room of Duty, and it's only available 2 times a day, so it’s important to run it every day. Also, multiple monsters appear on each floor, and some are boss-level monsters, so combat power is important. The higher you go, the more rewards you get, so players who want to grow their wings must work together to succeed in the Endless Tower. Obtain growth materials for wings in the Endless Tower. Obtain Growth Materials Enter the Room of Duty via a Travel Gateway in Ohrdor. Once inside, you will find various special dungeons. You must be Lv. 65 to take on the Endless Tower. You can obtain the Seal of Power and give it to a merchant in exchange for items to grow wings. You'll also find Jewels of Bless, which can be used to enchant equipment. Wings increase combat power, so growing them will make your character even stronger. This is why it's absolutely necessary to enter the Endless Tower and obtain these items, and since it's only available 2 times a day, you should enter daily to get as many materials as possible. You can use Auto Party Matching to gather members. There are 100 floors in the tower, and in order to get to the higher floors you will need a 5-member party. If you die during battle, you can't be resurrected. However, if the remaining party members clear the current floor you will be resurrected and can participate in the next floor. If all party members die, the challenge ends and everyone gets the rewards for the relevant floor. You must enter the tower if you want to grow your wings. You must reach the higher floors to receive more rewards. Many monsters appear on each floor, and to defeat them quickly you will need to perform AOE attacks. We recommend choosing skills that can attack large areas! A point to note: If you clear a floor quickly enough, you will skip a few floors and go a little higher. For example, if you quickly clear the monsters on floor 15, you will then skip directly to floor 25. In other words, the faster you clear a floor, the faster you'll be able to clear the tower. The max number of floors that can be skipped at once is 9, and a strong party should be able to clear the 100 floors in a little over 10 battles. Inside the tower, you can check this information on the interface to the right. Here, you'll see the number of the next floor that you'll be proceeding to after clearing the current floor. Also, you'll notice that the next floor's number gets lower as it takes you longer to clear the current floor. After the battle is over, you'll be moved to the displayed floor after a certain time, or when all party members press the space bar to move on to the next floor. Many monsters appear on each floor. If you clear it fast, you'll be able to skip a few floors. The higher you go in the Endless Tower, the greater the rewards and the stronger the monsters. Besides the many monsters that appear, you'll face boss monsters who only appear in the Rift or in other dungeons, so it won't be easy to clear the higher floors. Some monsters have auras and will be even harder to defeat. For example, a monster with a defense aura will have higher defense and will pose a greater challenge, and a monster with an attack aura will have higher attack power, so you'll have to be careful! There are many forms of auras besides defense and attack, such as those that recover HP, absorb damage and grant invincibility. There are also auras that affect players nearby, such as Fear and Mana Burn auras. With this in mind, a good strategy is to defeat monsters with auras first. For the monsters with auras that inflict debuffs, it's advisable to use ranged attacks. Watch out for the various types of auras. Bosses with auras are even stronger. Tower levels :